


The New Girl

by completelywonderful



Category: Original Work
Genre: British, College, Cute, Dating, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Girls in Love, Instagram, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, New Girl - Freeform, Teen Romance, lily and georgia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelywonderful/pseuds/completelywonderful
Summary: Lily started College 2 weeks ago and is yet to make any real friends. On Monday morning she gets an Instagram request from Georgia - the new girl - and she is about to change Lily's life.





	1. 1. September - Lily

The sound of my black cat, Toby, scratching at the door wakes me. It's probably too late to still be sleeping anyway. I stretch from the edge of my white four poster bed and twist the door knob to let Toby push his way in and jump up to greet me. I pick up my phone from my bedside table and adjust my cushions so I can lie back and scroll through my social media for a few minutes. The sun is hitting my window at just the right angle to create a rainbow effect across the wall so I take a photo for my Instagram - lily.tate.xo and tag it #morningworld before I get up to use the bathroom.

Heading downstairs wondering what to have for breakfast my phone buzzes. I have a new follower request on Instagram. My profile had been set to private since starting college, I don't want people I hardly know to judge me based on edited photos before getting to know the real Lily. I click on the profile of the new request - georgia.mae.00. The bio says she goes to the same college as me but I don't recognise her from the profile picture. She has dark brown hair and is wearing a beanie and check shirt. She looks like she could be my age. I accept her request and scroll through her photos wondering if this girl could be my first real friend. I joined the Graphic Design course 2 weeks ago and so far haven't really gotten to know anyone outside of lessons.

Dad is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and his laptop. His greying hair is defying gravity and his shirt buttons are done up wrong. I can't tell if he has been to bed. I make myself a cup of tea and pour myself some Frosties. We don't have much milk in the fridge so I eat the Frosties without. They always taste better that way anyway.

I head back upstairs to pack my backpack and art folder before choosing my outfit. Today is the 3rd Monday of College and it is still at the new and scary stage. I'm still "dressing to impress". I'm not quite used to it after 12 years of the drab school uniform. I am running out of ways to wear the same few clothes I own in different outfits. I definitely need to go shopping.

I choose a blue jumper, dark blue skinny jeans and pale blue Vans. I put on an Acorn necklace which I bought at the Christmas market last year because it reminded me of Peter Pan & Wendy. I brush my hair which I dyed a deep purple towards the end of Summer and add a black and white hairbow to keep my fringe out of my eyes. Then I grab my backpack and folder and head off on the 10 minute walk to College.


	2. 2. September - Georgia

My phone vibrating under my pillow disturbs my dream. The curtains are closed so I can't tell if I have time to go back to sleep before getting ready for college. Not that it matters what time I arrive really. I'm used to working through lunch. Anything to avoid the fakery of the "newly independent" college students who think they can run the world now they can wear whatever they please.

I swipe away all of the notifications, no doubt endless comments and tags from people I barely know trying to be the most popular online. I am a sucker for catching up on whatever happened between 2am when I flopped into bed and now. Not that I would let anyone know that. As I'm scrolling through Instagram a photo catches my eye. It's a cute shot of two girls sitting on the grass outside of the College's main Art building. The girl who posted the photo is from the Fine Arts course I am on. I can't see the other girl because her face is turned away from the camera but I love her outfit. She's got style. She's wearing a blue and white floral dress with black tights and white shoes she has written on with a pen. I click to see who is tagged in the photo and go to her profile - lily.tate.xo - but her profile is private. I hit follow, my own profile is public so she should be able to see we go to the same college, then I notice the time and get out of bed to throw on some clothes.

My bag is already packed. I never unpack it. I don't have the space or willpower to work on my art projects at home. Plus I always paint better when I am alone. I wear the same grey jacket as yesterday over a white tank top, black jeans and white Doc Martens. I run my fingers through my hair and pick up a pair of black glasses. I don't actually need them, I just think they add a bit of character.

I grab a packet of crisps on my way out of the door, wave to my little brother Max who is playing on his Nintendo DS while Mum shoves his school jumper over his head and a piece of toast into his mouth, and jog to the bus stop. I pull my headphones out of my backpack, plug them into my phone and hit shuffle.


End file.
